A Fairytale Ending
by midnight87
Summary: Inuyasha Takashi, Kagome Higurashi, I presume. The notorious thieves. The bandit killers. The slayers of demons. The rebels. You've caused the king so much trouble over the last year. But no one could capture you. It was said it impossible.


The sun same through the window early in the morning hitting Kagome square in the face. She batted her eyes open and saw amber eyes staring at her. She smiled instantly at him and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Good morning." He said, resting his chin on top of her beautiful black hair. Kagome nodded her head but she remained silent.

"Inuyasha?" she finally asked quietly.

"You ok?" he asked. He put his hands on her bare shoulders and pushed her away from him a bit, so he could make sure she was ok. She nodded but remained silent.

Finally she asked, "Do you love me?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled. Of course he loved her. "With all my heart." He hooked his finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up to his. He lightly pressed his lips against hers.

She was stunned, too stunned to move. He loved her? Sure last night they…but that didn't mean he loved her. But he had just said he did. She pulled away from him, surprising him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kagome winced at the hurt in his voice but shook it off. "Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Mean what? That I love you?"

She nodded her head and looked into his amber eyes, trying to see the truth. Inuyasha gently cupped both her cheeks with his hands and stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Kagome, I love you. I love you with all my heart. Always have, always will."

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. And all she saw in his magical golden orbs was love. Kagome smiled and sat up. "I love you too." Inuyasha sat up too, his bare chest hitting the cold morning air. He and Kagome shared a moment looking into each other's eyes.

Then Kagome wrapped a sheet around her chest. Slowly Kagome made her way into Inuyasha's arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, all the while running his hands up and down her side. Tired of the sheet getting in his way of feeling Kagome's soft, warm skin, Inuyasha gently pushed her back down on the bed.

Just then the door to the hut they were renting burst open and in came charging 20 soldiers.

19 of them were archers, arrows pointing straight at the defenseless couple. 5 of the 19 soldiers had purifying arrows, posing more of a threat to Inuyasha, him being a half demon. The other man held a sword, pointing down at Kagome.

"Inuyasha Takashi and Kagome Higurashi, I presume." The man said. "The notorious thieves. The bandit killers. The slayers of demons. The rebels. You've caused the king so much trouble over the last year. But no one could capture you. It was said it was impossible." The man sneered. "Congratulations men. You've just made history." The man called over his shoulder, though he didn't dare take his eyes off Kagome and Inuyasha.

The men gave a light cheer, but they stayed focused. They had heard the stories. If you lost concentration, even for a second, you'd find yourself on your ass, weaponless.

"So where are your friends?" the man asked.

"What friends?" Kagome asked, innocently.

"The other rebels." The man said simply.

"Oh…yeah, them." Kagome said nodding her head, a small smile on her lips. "Don't know."

The man pressed his lips into a tight line and shoved the sword closer to Kagome's exposed neck. "Have it your way then. Get up."

"But I'm not dressed."

"Then the men will have some enjoyment."

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl but she quickly answered before he had a chance to do anything. "Why general, may I call you general?" But she didn't wait for an answer. "I'm not some random prostitute who goes around showing her goods. I have to at least no the man."

Inuyasha watched as the man's face grew red. Being turned down by a 'prostitute' in front of his own men, bad. Inuyasha knew what Kagome was doing though. She was trying to buy him some time to come up with a plan to get them out of this mess.

That was her job. And she was damn good at it. And he had always gotten them out of it. But now was different. He didn't have his sword and Kagome didn't have her arrows.

He looked over to where the weapons lay against the wall. It was to far away for him to get them, but even if he did try, the soldiers wouldn't hesitate to fire their arrows and Kagome would have a sword lodged in her.

And he couldn't just attack the archers because Kagome would end up with a sword sticking out of her gut. And if he attacked the man with the sword he and Kagome would be shot at with arrows.

No matter what he and Kagome ended up dead or dying, which wasn't an option.

"Throw them their clothes." The man said.

Two of the archers slowly bent over and grabbed all the discarded clothing from the night before. Then they threw it at them and readied their bow again.

"Happy?" the man asked, sarcastically.

"Out of my mind." Kagome said, turning her head at Inuyasha.

He looked at her and saw her confused look. He moved his lips quickly to the left, then right, making him remind her of a rabbit. She nodded, grabbed the clothes, and got dressed lying on the bed, trying to sure she didn't reveal anything to the soldiers.

As soon as they were dressed they were yanked out of the bed and dragged out, the arrows still pointing at them. As soon as the hut was empty the general grabbed Inuyasha's sword and took it with him as he left.

* * *

Kagome was pushed roughly into a cell. She stumbled into the room and heard the door close and be locked. She quickly went over to the wooden door of the cell. She looked out the barred window and looked at the cell across from hers, where Inuyasha had been pushed. She looked at the door and saw that it had a sutra under the lock, keeping him locked in.

"Don't worry." She heard the general say as he climbed the stairs that led back to the castle. "You won't be in here for long. We just have to get everything ready."

Kagome heard the man's cruel laughter until the dungeon door shut and his footsteps grew further and further away.

"You ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, stepping up to his barred window. "You?"

"Been better."

At this Inuyasha sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome. But there was nothing I could do that didn't end in you getting hurt."

Kagome shook her head, her black hair wiping side to side. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad that if we have to die, I get to die with you." Inuyasha nodded his head, but he still felt guilty.

Just then the dungeon door opened and in came a small man with a set of keys and 20 soldiers. The man opened Kagome's cell first and 10 of the 20 guards circled around Kagome, holding their swords out, pointing at her. Kagome gave them all glares as she walked out of the cell.

The same happened to Inuyasha. He saw the way Kagome was guarded and sighed in defeat. He couldn't get Kagome away without her getting hurt.

How had this happened? They were captured so easily and now they were going to die easily too. How had he let this happen?

The two were lead out to the village square. There they were tied to a tree and a sutra was planted firmly on the rope, making it impossible to get undone.

Then coming down, the dirt road they had just come down was the king. The king was a rather young, short, fat king. The king couldn't stand the rebels because they had killed his demon brother that had been terrorizing a village. Since then they had been hunted.

"Inuyasha Takashi, Kagome Higurashi, you are here to pay for your crimes. I'd read you the list but it's to long."

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"You two are to be killed for your crimes. Do you have any last words?"

"I love you." He whispered, not waiting for her reply.

"I love you too, remember that ok?" Kagome whispered.

"My lasts words are this: you have something in your teeth." She said with a smile.

The king's face became red with anger and embarrassment.

A mumble ran through the villagers, soldiers, servants, and nobles, as the king cheeked his teeth. Inuyasha laughed as the king's face became redder when he realized that she had been lying.

"Open fire!" the king yelled, enraged.

The archers released the arrows, some purified others not. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting to see anything, but Kagome's eyes remained open. She watched as the arrows got closer and closer. Then suddenly, the closest arrow was knocked out of the air as a small dagger hit it. Then more and more daggers came flying through the sky.

"Sango!" Kagome cried excitedly.

Only her friend had enough speed and accuracy to knock arrows out of the sky like that. Kagome looked over at the direction where the daggers were being thrown from and saw her friend Sango.

Miroku came running to the tree and took off the sutra.

"About time." Inuyasha snapped, breaking the rope that held him and Kagome tied to the tree.

"Your welcome." Miroku said dryly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, picked Kagome up, and ran over to Sango. Now, instead of stopping the arrows, she was dodging the ones thrown at her and trying to delay the swordsmen that came charging at her. "Can we hurry up? I only have so many weapons."

Inuyasha jumped into the wagon, setting Kagome down, before jumping back out and charging at the soldiers.

Sango took this opportunity to get in the wagon, but as soon as she was there she started throwing her weapons again.

Inuyasha ran past the men, knocking them over as he went. But eventually he made it to the man Kagome dubbed general. He quickly grabbed his sword back and pushed the man to the ground, slashing his arm with his claws before the man could react.

Then he went over to the king, pushed him down into the dirt, and stepped on his back. "You're a pathetic excuse for a King." He said as he jumped off and used his demon strength to get back to the wagon before the men got back up.

Kagome would have had a fit if he killed them, thus why, and the only reason why, they were still breathing. By the time he hopped into the back of the wagon Miroku was sitting on the horse, ready to get going.

"Go!" Miroku cried, kicking the horse in its side. The horse started to gallop at once, as they made their exit.

"Took you guys long enough." Inuyasha said, relaxing his back against the wagon.

"Some people would just say thank you." Sango said, glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, shrugged, and looked at Kagome.

He saw that she was making faces at the people who were still following them.

"They're catching up." Sango informed Miroku.

Soldiers on horseback were the closest and then villagers that were running after them were behind them.

"Faster!" Miroku cried, kicking the side of the horse with his heel again.

The horse galloped faster, making the already bumpy road even bumpier. Kagome all most fell off the edge of the wagon after going over a huge hole in the road but Inuyasha caught her. He pulled her down onto his lap and gave her a quick kiss.

Kagome smiled down at him again and was about to kiss him back when they heard a chorus of "Awes". They looked over and saw Sango and Miroku looking at them with a dreamy look in their eyes.

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha was pissed.

"Mind your own dam business!" he began to scold as Kagome got off his lap.

She looked back at their pursuers and saw that they were getting further and further behind. She stuck out her tongue and cried, "Losers!" as they went over a hill, leaving them behind for good.

Kagome turned and sat back down and saw that her three friends were still fighting, and apparently didn't hear her words. She smiled as the three of them continued to yell at each other. But then she grew tired and the sun was starting to set.

Sango was lying against the wagon, just behind where Miroku sat on the horse, asleep. Kagome snuggled up against Inuyasha and laid her head against his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and they watched the sunset together, as the quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Happy Birthday Loved Forever! I know, technically it's not your birthday until the 14th, but I was thinking, if I posted this on the 14th then you knew it was coming, and I wanted to surprise you. So that's why I updated now! Hoped you liked it! All of this was because of you. So any and everyone who read this and liked it better thank Loved Forever and wish her a happy birthday! Got it? Till Next Time…


End file.
